Goku's Love Night
by Val
Summary: You'd never think that from him! Goku feels like loving Chichi and she's asleep.... Very romantic though, please review.


Author's note: This fanfic contains some hentai, so if you are excited by anything, don't read it, ok? It's not a real lemon but still.  
  
  
  
  
Goku takes really care to not awake Chichi, sleeping beside him. He looks at her, caressing her soft skin with a fingertip. He really feels like loving her tonight, but doesn't want to disturb her sleep. She's so beautiful, so pure... She is still a very beautiful woman, in spite of all those years. Goku knows it won't last a very long time more, she's not Saiya-jin, she ages faster than he does. But he loves her and for him she's the most beautiful woman ever, even if she's now old. He passes his finger on her bare stomach. She smiles in her sleeping, murmurs something he doesn't understand. Goku's right hand is gently caressing her black hair, while the other hand still caresses her skin with affection.  
  
He loves her. He doesn't pass much time with her, but he knows that he loves her. It's like that, they are meant to love each other. They are soulmates. This thought warms his heart a little. He smiles as Chichi puts her hand on his arm. She's still asleep. Goku can't resist anymore and nicely kisses her cheek, her nose, her lips... She's so soft, she smells so good... His left hand slowly goes on her hip, he delicately presses her against him. He likes to feel her so close. He can feel her heart beating. She passes her arm around his chest, puts her face against his bare shoulder. The sensation of her lips on his muscle makes Goku desire her more. But he doesn't want to awake her...  
  
He's great that she is so sweet when the night falls. He doesn't like it when she screams and acts like a bitch. He knows she doesn't mean to, that she doesn't really control herself when she's mad at something. He knows that he doesn't help too, he is always giving her hard time...  
  
His fingertips slowly draw circles on her back, almsot not touching her. She unconsciously moans. Goku kisses her forehead, her hair... She does smell good. He always liked her scent. When he was dead or far away from her, he just had to remember that scent to feel better. Her scent and her smile... He feels her hand on his back, she tries to press him against her, with no much success. He smiles and holds her tighter. He feels her lips on his neck, she's kissing him, even if still asleep.  
  
Goku remembers the last night they passed together, a very long time ago. It was just the night before the CellGames. The night Goten has been created... He smiles as he remembers that moment. Probably the best moment of his life.  
  
Then Chichi rolls on the other side, turning her back to him. He takes her back against him, his hands on her hips. He feels the perfect softness of her skin, breaths deeply to control the wave of desire that grows up within his stomach...  
  
He'd like to give her another child. One he would see growing up. In peace. He'd passed a lot of time with Gohan when he was a kid, but they were always fighting... And Goten... The most of his childhood, Goku was dead. It would be great to have a daughter now. Goku caresses Chichi's stomach with his fingers, attentive to her reactions. She gently smiles, she's dreaming of something pleasant. Goku passes his lips on her ear, closes his eyes. He wants her so much... She puts her hand on his fingers, presses them as she moans her pleasure. Goku takes it as an invitation to go on with his caresses.  
  
Slowly, taking all his time to not awake her, he brushes her with his lips, passing softly on her ear, her cheek, her neck, her shoulder... He never thought he'd like to do that kind of caress, slow and tender. But he likes it and goes on. He's now kissing her back. Chichi still holds his fingers, squeezing them by moment with a little moan. He feels so warm suddenly... He presses his face against her back, holding her tighter, trying to control his breathing.  
  
- Oh... Goku...  
  
He feels all her desire in her voice, even though she's still asleep. He slowly returns her in his arms, he kisses her stomach. She puts her fingers in his hair, sighting. Goku's hands press her back, as he kisses her breast with passion. He never touched her like that, he never took that much time with kissing and caressing... But now he wants it to last as long as possible...  
  
He doesn't want her to awake, he wants it to be his secret. A moment he would cheer alone. So he tries to go even more slowly, more softly... Even if all he wants is to let his desire explode...  
  
His lips reach her neck. He presses her even more closer to him, she moans again. He makes her quiet with a kiss. He tries to stay calm but puts more passion then he wanted in his kiss. She doesn't awake though, so he kisses her again. She tries to get some space, but she doesn't really want to... Anyway, Goku wouldn't let her go.  
  
Deep in his mind, he wonders why he's feeling so warm, why he desires her so much. But he forgets that little thought to focus on Chichi. He lets his body do what it wants to do so badly and only thinks about not awakening her. When she starts moaning louder, he tries to slow down his rhythm and caresses her face with his lips. Then he goes on again. It lasts a very long moment, Goku's body is boiling. He can't believe he can control himself that much. Chichi is tired, she wants to rest and protests in her sleep. He doesn't let her though, but takes a really good care to not awake her. He gratefully kisses her when he's finally done, presses her body against his, still fiery. He doesn't want to leave her, ever. She's all his world, all his life...  
  
Goku finally calms down. He closes his eyes as the last waves of passion leaves him. He delivers Chichi but she stays against him, smiling in her sleep. He smiles, touched.  
  
- I love you, he murmurs, brushing her closed eyes with his lips.  
  
She grumbles something and hides her face against his neck. He feels her smile on his skin. He slowly caresses her back with one hand, brushing her hair with the other one.  
  
He stays a long moment like that. Passing a night without sleeping doesn't bother him, as long as Chichi stays close to him. He likes to feel her soft breath on his skin. He likes to keep her in his arms, like if he was protecting her, keeping her hapiness safe from any who would try to ruin it... Chichi is so sweet when she sleeps, she's like a treasure for him...  
  
Goku doesn't know if he'll pass the rest of her life with her, but he knows he will always love her. However far he can be from her, whatever happens to him, however much time passes without them seeing each other, nothing is important. Goku knows he loves Chichi, he knows she loves him and that is enough for him to be happy.  
  
END 


End file.
